Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 14: Teasing, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember day 14: Teasing, Wendip


Truth to be told, Wendy had no idea how Dipper was doing it. She has accepted that by some freaking accident he has outgrown her, but there was no excuse for him getting handsome over the years.

Like the tiny goatee, which she would normally found silly fitted his changed physique. Well, he was still skinny and dorky, but there was something indescribable about his behaviour that drove Wendy crazy, preventing her from concentrating. And that, in turn, only infuriated her more. She should be studying, it was her third year at college, and she didn't want to waste the precious time she had during the Easter holidays. And in grand scheme of things, what was Dipper doing, exactly? He was sitting on the opposite side of her room, tapping his foot in the air in the rhythm of music. And he had twice the amount of stuff to cram into his head.

Oh god, the sideburns, Wendy thought when she looked at him. He actually managed to pull them off without looking like a douchebag.

Wendy let out a sigh. It wasn't just the way he was sitting there. The whole Spring break he's been acting like that. Wendy remembered when he was just waddling with his nose stuck in the enormous journal half the size of his, and how Mabel was making fun of him. Well, the last part hasn't changed, but Wendy suddenly found his obsession with books and paranormal kinda... interesting, and not just because she's been living in a town surrounded by freaky stuff all her life.

There was no other way to describe it: Dipper became cool.

Occasionally, he would still turn into a stuttering mess, especially when he was talking to her, but Wendy was sure he was doing that on purpose. How else could he explain that when he was looking at her, he was laid-back, running around the in his sport vest, collecting data to his latest projects. She'd often join him and Mabel, just to see how crazy things can get this time, or just to see how crazy he'd get.

And deep inside, Wendy knew exactly the word to describe him, and what made him change so much...

Wendy slammed her head into the textbook. She should be learning about statistics, medians, outliers, age groups, sex groups, no!

She failed.

No matter how many times she read the same page, one thing became abundantly clear: Dipper Pines was hot now.

Again, Wendy tried to rationalise it. Lots of people get infatuated with those that are completely incompatible with them, and that's okay. Well, maybe if you're twelve, like he was when he fell for her, but not when you're twenty and you just imagined how your incredibly nerdy friend would look like in the shower...

The worst thing was, Wendy wasn't the only one noticing these changes. Equally often, she spotted him hanging out with Candy and Pacifica, and a two other girls from the town she didn't recognise. And it was in those moments Wendy could spot him teasing her the most. It was the little things, like the way he ruffled his hair, or put one leg over the other that stood out. Mabel was usually with them as well, but...

And once again, the tiny voice in her head reminded Wendy what adjective would best describe her behaviour...

\- I'm not jealous! - she grumbled and hid her face in the book again, though this time, her sudden move has attracted Dipper's attention.

\- Uh, do you need help with anything? - he said, taking his headphones off.

\- Nah, it's just...

The words got stuck in Wendy's throat.

Glasses.

He was now wearing glasses.

He had twice the eyes than regular people, and somehow that made him look cooler.

\- Oh, these? - Dipper noticed the surprised look on her face - Yeah, turns out I kinda need'em for reading. Like, only sometimes, but still.

Dipper took his glasses off, cleaned them with a cloth, and raised them up, so he could catch any smudges, but instead of the ceiling light, his lenses, and subsequently his vision were suddenly filled with a sudden storm of flaming red hair and black-and-green plaid.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Dipper lay with his eyes wide opened, the vivid imagery of Wendy, dashing through the room to get him, kissing him dragging him to bed, kissing him again, and then getting rid of their clothes so she could ride him until he was dry still appearing as a haze. Lying on his chest, Wendy snored lightly to the rhythm of his breaths, and while Dipper was dumbstruck by his now-girlfriend's behaviour, he made a mental note to try mimicking all of his moves tomorrow to see if he could repeat the experiment's condition and isolate the factor that turned Wendy into a red-haired ravenous blur.


End file.
